Power Of Words
by alexquack99
Summary: Percy gains some gifts in his infancy by the fates and now deals with his life problems with new and unique powers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Visit From The Fates**  
 **  
**

The fates were sitting in their cave doing their thing such as ruining lives of heroes and giving people unexpected deaths. As they weaved and cut they felt a stirring in their souls.

"Sisters, did you feel that?" one of the fates asked.  
"Yes sister, we must investigate this feeling" another replied.

The fates all flashed out of their cave to the source of the stirring that they felt. When they arrived they felt a strong surge of power emanating from a baby in a crib.

"Ah, the son of the sea god. This is an interesting development. I say we gift him with the intelligence of a child of Athena." one of the fates remarked.  
"Yes, that will make him more powerful. And while we're at it we should give him more special abilities in order to anger Zeus. After all he would be very entertaining to watch while he struggles to kill the child." the second fate stated.  
"How about we give him the power to use any ability from any book he reads. Therefore it would go well together with his intelligence. But if we give him that power we should make it so that he looks kickass while using the power. Like say the books he  
uses float around him. I think that would be pretty amazing. Would probably bring an orgasm to Athena as well. Maybe even Hecate. So all in favor say aye"

As the three fates agreed upon their plans, Aphrodite looked down from her palace on Olympus and saw the young child.

'Hmm, he would probably become a stud in the future. I should give him my blessings.' she thought, 'Although if he gets my blessing then I want to be his mistress. I'd better start preparing myself right away.'

Aphrodite sent her blessings towards the boy. She then turned around and closed all the doors in her home, preventing Ares from entering her home. The only thing heard for miles on Olympus was Ares's frustrated yell. Many goddesses fell asleep with a  
smile that night. Zeus on the other hand felt a chill go through him. He didn't know why but he felt like going into fetal position and start whimpering.


	2. 8 Years Later

Percy Jackson was reading a graphic novelin Central Park. The title on the novel was Fairy Tail. The reason for this was that ever since the visit from the fates he started to develop faster than normal children. It was almost at a _godly_ pace.  
He started crawling at 3 months and walking at 6. He started reading at 1 years of age and talking shortly afterwards. When that happened Sally almost went brain dead from the shock. Recently, however, Percy learned something new about himself. If he  
concentrated really hard then some books would begin to float around him. It was a pretty cool party trick but the real kicker was what he could do with this new ability.

 **Flashback**

 ****

Percy was floating books again in his room. He began to reach out towards one of his comic books. It was one with the character Mystique. As soon as his finger touched the picture his body changed in a flow of scales. When he looked down he saw that he  
turned completely blue with a scale pattern. He then did what all children in this situation would do.  
AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

"Percy! Are you alright?!" Sally yelled as she rushed into his room. However the first thing she saw was a blue child with red hair who vaguely looked like Percy. Sally fainted right then and there.

 **Flashback End**

 ****

It took Percy several hours to turn back to normal but now he could shape shift which was a pro in his books. Percy continued to skim his book until he heard a rustling in the bushes. He looked up to see a young girl with auburn hair and a moon hair clip  
walk out of the bush. The girl saw Percy and started to walk towards him.

"You, boy. What is your name?" asked the mysterious girl. She got up close almost making them touch nose to nose.

"I think that's pretty rude of you to ask for my name without giving yours. But anyway my name's Percy" he said with a smile. The mysterious girl glared at him for a while.

"If you must know, boy, my name is Artemis. And I am looking for" she got cut off.

"Artemis? Like the goddess of the hunt. That's so cool! So whatcha doing here Arty?" Percy gushed.

Artemis took a deep breath and counted till ten. She reminded herself that this was an ignorant boy. He doesn't know that she really is a goddess.

"First off don't call me Arty. Second of all I don't even know why I came towards you, boy. You and your gender disgust me."

"Really? Then how about this." As Percy said that he morphed into an exact replica of Artemis. "Do you hate me now? I mean you can't really hate yourself can you?"

Artemis was bewildered. The boy in front of her had just changed form to match hers completely. All logic went right out of Artemis's brain. "PERVERT!" She yelled and smacked Percy across the face.

Percy got knocked out and Artemis started to calm down. She blushed a bright red as she realized she hit a clueless boy for morphing into her. She grabbed Percy by the ankle and started to drag him to her tent nearby. So many things would go wrong today.

On Olympus Aphrodite watched the scene play over. As she watched with much interest she realized something. 'Now would be the perfect time to lower her inhibitions!' She then sent her magic into Percy making his body release pheromones that would only  
affect Artemis.

Back down in Artemis's tent she started to feel all warm as she dropped Percy onto her bed. As she looked at him she couldn't help but feel sleepy. As her eyes closed she fell forward onto Percy and snuggled into him. 


	3. A Shocked Athena and a Gleeful Aphrodite

Up on Olympus Aphrodite was skipping around with a smile on her face. Not even Ares's ugly mug could bring her day down. As she walked down a pathway she saw Athena. With a mischievoussmile she walked up to Athena.

"Hello Athena. It's so nice to see you!" She called out cheerily.

"Okay. What do you want Aphrodite. You never talk to me." Athena replied.

"Well... It's just that something might or might not have happened to Artemis. Not that I was responsible in any way. Just saying. " Aphrodite said with a knowing smile.

"Spit it out Aphrodite. What did you do to her. If it's anything bad I will rip you a new one. Got it?" Athena exclaimed.

"If you want to know so bad then why don't you go visit her in her tent Athena. Maybe you'll find something there." Aphrodite said unfazed. With that said Aphrodite flashed out towards her palace in order to watch the scenes play out.

Athena watched Aphrodite flash out and decided to flash to Artemis. What she found nearly caused her to faint. It was Artemis... On top of another Artemis. Talk about weird. Athena could have sworn that Artemis wasn't narcissistic. As she got closer she  
/reached out to touch the shoulder of the Artemis on top.

"Oh Percy, you're so good to me" Artemis moaned out, "please make me feel even better"

Athena face faulted. As she got up the Artemis on top also got up. As she stretched her arms above her head she gave out a yawn. She opened her eyes and saw Athena on the ground.

"Athena, is something wrong? Why are you here?" She asked. Athena stood up with a very pale face.

"Ahem. Artemis you would never believe what just came out of your mouth." Athena responded.

"Why? What did I say?" Artemis asked while cocking her head to the other side.

"You just moaned out the name Percy and how good he was to you! Who is this boy!?What about your vow on maidenhood?!" Athena cried out.

"W-w-what d-do you m-m-mean Athena!? I w-w-wasn't saying s-s-stuff like that!" Artemis stuttered. While Athena and Artemis argued the second Artemis got up from the bed.

"Arty, why are you being so loud right now. I can't sleep with you if you keep on shouting." Stated the second Artemis. The two goddesses turned to Percy and blinked owlishly at him. Percy opened his eyes and looked back at them. "Do I have something  
/on my face?" He asked. Percy looked down. Then he looked back up.

" I didn't morph back did I?" The two goddesses slowly shook their heads. Percy morphed back into his normal look.

Athena fainted. She just fainted. The shock she took from seeing the second Artemis transform into a boy was to much for her.

"Uh Arty? Will she be ok?" Percy asked.

"Yes she will Percy." She replied. For some reason Artemis could not call Percy, boy. It was as if some goddess had prevented her from doing so. *cough Aphrodite cough* "Let's wake her up. We need to explain things to her and I don't want her to go tell  
/my father that I ended up sleeping with a boy."

 **Several hours of explanation later**

"So what you're telling me is that you knocked out a boy who had the power to morph into you. Then you dragged him to your tent and slept with him. You know I would be skeptical but u saw it with my own eyes," Athena stated. She then turned to Percy,  
/"And you have the power to take any power from any book you've read."

"Yep. But I can only do it once a month. Right now I'm deciding whether I would want Ice Make magic or one of the cool masks from Bleach. But now that I think about it Ice Make would be better because of all the things I could do!" Percy exclaimed.

"May I watch you learn this technique?" Asked Athena.

"Sure!" As Percy gave his confirmation the book he was holding onto earlier today floated in front of him. He reached out and touched the book. As soon as his finger touched the book a blast of cold wind blew throughout the area. Once the wind died down  
/the two goddesses looked towards Percy to see that he was coated with a layer of ice.

"I think it worked." He stated.

"You think?! You idiot! What if you got hurt!?" Artemis yelled out.

"Uh Artemis. You ok?" Asked Athena.

"Of course I'm ok. Just let me calm down a bit." She replied.

"It's just that you were worrying about a boy. This has never happened in your entire life." Athena stated. Artemis flushed. Then she crossed her arms and turned her head.

"I wasn't worried about that idiot. He can die for all I care." Artemis grumbled. Athena just stumbled at what seemed to be an Artemis with a tsundere attitude.

"I need a nap. A really long nap." Athena stated.

"Can you takeme with you Athena. I'm pretty tired too. Learning a new technique really tired me out." Percy said. Once these words came out of his mouth an unnoticed warm wind Lee over the group and Athena grew flushed.

'He wants to come with me' she thought. "Okay Percy," she said aloud, "I'll take you with me." Athena grabbed Percy by the arm and flashed out with a steadily growing louder giggle. Artemis just went back into her tent grumbling about how boys couldn't  
/take a hint.

 **Olympus**

Up on Olympus, Aphrodite was in her palace watching on her TV screen. She started laughing a hearty laugh that became a blown out maniacal laugh that made the passing gods and goddesses look at her palace in fear and confusion. As she composed herself  
/she began to smirk playfully.

'Soon. Soon you will be ready and I will be there with you every step of the way.' Aphrodite thought lustfully.

 **The Cave of the Fates**

"Sisters, look at this string. It is the life of our blessed one." She held up a green string striped with multiple colors. The most defining colors were the pink, gray and silve, showing that the fate of Percy Jackson was entwined with tree goddesses  
/so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Olympus**  
 **  
**

Athena and Percy flashed into Athena's palace. Percy was nearly dead on his feet. He was swaying and it seemed like he would fall at any second. All of a sudden an iris message formed in front of them. It showed an irate and worried Sally Jackson.

"Perseus Jackson! Get back home right this instant!You are in so much trouble young man!You are only eight years old and already staying away from home!It's a good thing that I had a drachma in order to contact you! Oh! Help lady Athena. How are you today. I would very much appreciate it if you could send my now grounded son to me." Sally ranted.

"Aww. Do I have to Sally? I can't help but want to be with your son. " Athena whined.

"No! He needs to get home right now. After he rests up we were going to move to San Fransisco. I got a new job there." Sally replied with a huff.

"Alright then Sally." Athena said. She then turned to Percy and said, "be sure to visit me okay?"

"Sure Athena," Percy yawned. Percy was flashed out. Athena swiped the message and began to walk to her palace. Along the way he saw Aphrodite.

"So. Shouldn't a maiden goddess be against any physical relationships with males? Or am I wrong?" Aphrodite asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me I have better things to do." Athena stated as she walked away. As she walked away she didn't stop to think about how Aphrodite knew about her new interest.

 **Jackson Residence**

 ****

Percy or flashed into his room where he promptly fell in his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was already in dreamland dreaming about the goddesses he met today.

 **San Fransisco**

 ****

Annabeth Chase was bored. She had nothin to do over the break. Her father was off doing who knows what. The only interesting news was that she was going to get a new neighbor who would be there by the time the break ends. Just in time for school to start.


	5. Meeting Annabeth

San Francisco

"Percy we're here. Wake up." called out Sally. She shook Percy lightly as he started groaning. As he got up from his seat in the car he looked out the window. He saw a two-story house with a front lawn. "Come and help me out Percy. We need to unpack most of our things today unless you want to sleep on the floor."

"Okay mom." Percy replies. Percy opened the door to the car and stretched. He headed towards the back of the truck that had been following their car. Percy looked around trying to see if anyone was watching him. Seeing no one he put his hands together. "Ice Make Golem." he whispered. Behind him formed a seven foot tall golem. The golem turned and picked up some furniture inside the truck and began to move towards the house.

"Hello." said a voice behind Percy.

Percy jumped up in shock. "AAH!" He turned around so quickly he could have gotten whiplash. He saw a small blonde girl with her head cocked to the side. "Who are you?"

"Oh! My name's Annabeth. I'm your new neighbor. I was just wondering how you formed a golem out of thin air," she said like it was a casual conversation.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Percy said defiantly.

"Then what's that behind you?" Percy looked back and saw his golem which had finished moving all the furniture.

"Um. Okay. If I tell you what I did then will you keep it a secret?" Percy asked.

"Maybe. Only if I'm satisfied with your answer." She replied, "Also you haven't even told me your name."

"Oh. Right. My name's Percy. And to tell you the truth, I... am a MAGE!"

"I wouldn't believe you but I saw you do this magic with my own eyes. So, instead why don't you tell me how you managed to get this power?"

"Um. I take it from books?" Percy says questioningly.

"Okay. Now I really don't believe you. Seriously, how did you do that." Annabeth says skeptically.

"I'm serious! I have the ability to learn powers from books. I would show you but I can only use it once a month."

"Then you can show me when you can use it." Annabeth said cheerily, "So we should research to see how powerful we can make you!"

"What?" Percy asked.

"Well if you can copy any power from any book then why don't we find something to make you extremely powerful. Like say alchemy. If you had alchemy then you could do so much!"

"Alchemy isn't a good idea." Percy stated, "It's not creative enough and I would also have to know a lot about alchemy itself."

"Hmm. Then we should research powers." Annabeth replies.

"Percy! Come home! I don't need you to go missing again like last time." Sally called out to Percy.

"Missing?" Asked Annabeth.

"Ah. It was nothing. Just a goddess who decided to kidnap me. Anyways I'll see youtomorrowAnnabeth!" Percy called as he ran to his home.

'Goddess?' Annabeth thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Weeks Later**

"So Percy, we spent several weeks researching... WHY CAN'T YOU DECIDE!" Annabeth yelled while shaking Percy.

"Annabeth," Percy whines, "It's just really hard. I don't want powers that I'll use only once."

"WHY WOULD YOU USE INVINCIBILITY ONLY ONCE?!" Annabeth yelled, "It stays with you the whole time! You can't just turn it off!"

"Annabeth, if I get invincibility, what are the chances that some person would find out. Anyways if someone did then chances are that they're a scientist who would want to dissect me. I am not going to take that chance unless its absolutely necessary." Percy stated. Annabeth looked at Percy like he was insane.

"I still think you're just paranoid. Even so you already have powers that can be researched by scientists. You can shape shift. Something nobody else can do. And what about your ice powers."

"Those powers are different. I accidentally got shape shifting and Ice Make Magic is mostly on imagination." Percy stated, "Anyways if invincibility isn't all it's cut out to be. I probably have the same weaknesses as whoever I'm getting that ability from."

"Alright fine. What power do you want?" Annabeth asked.

"I want to speak to animals. Look," Percy pulled out a book with To Love-ru as the title, "There's a girl in this book who can speak to animals and I think that it's pretty cool."

"Fine," Annabeth sighed, "Let's do this then."

"Can we go to my house for this? I don't want anyone else seeing this like when I first came here."

"Let's go to your room then. Now I'll get to see this mysterious power that you keep talking about." Annabeth stated.

 **Percy's Room**

Percy stood in the middle of his room. All of a sudden wind started to blow as the book started to flow upwards. As it reached chest level he reached out and touched the book. All of a sudden the book vanished as a bright light flashed. Percy collapsed to the floor as the powers he just absorbed was getting used to his body.

Annabeth was in shock. She had just witnessed something that should have been impossible. She heard running so she turned around. The door opened to reveal Sally breathing heavily. She had a tick mark on her head as she badly concealed a smile.

"Annabeth, Please tell me Percy didn't do what I think he did."

"Um, Ms. Jackson, If what Percy just did is what you are thinking he did then I can't tell you anything." Annabeth replied. Sally took a deep breath. She turned to Percy and picked him up. She then put him into his bed and turned towards Annabeth.

"Annabeth," she said with a serious tone, "Please don't tell anyone this happened. We need to keep it a secret."

"Okay, Ms. Jackson."

 **Several Hours Later**

Percy groaned as he got up from his bed. He opened his eyes and saw the time.

'Oh crap I am so dead' Percy thought, 'Mom is going to kill me. Slowly but surely.' As Percy had his miniature panic attack the door to his room opened. Annabeth walked in after her talk with Sally.

"Uh, Hey Percy. How are you now?" She asked.

"I think I'm better now. I'm starting to think that this is goin to happen to me as a part of my life now. So want to experiment?" Percy replied with a smile. Annabeth smiled back.

"Yeah, Let's" she replied.

 **Four Years Later**

 ****

Percy was bored. He had learned everything that he was supposed to learn in school. It turned out that if he absorbed a school textbook then he would learn all the material inside of it. When he had learned this he was ecstatic. It meant no more hard work. What he didn't account for was that Annabeth would force him to tutor her in whatever she had trouble with.

 **Another Classroom**

 ****

Annabeth was very nervous. Very very nervous. Over the years that she had met Percy she had grown a serious crush on him. Like come on. What girl wouldn't want a guy like Percy as a boyfriend after all he was compassionate and smart. The good looks were just a plus.

The real problem however was the warm feeling she started feeling around Percy. It was as if a certain love goddess was meddling with her love life. It was infuriating as she sometimes spent whole nights relieving herself from this itch. Every few days or so she would come to school with bags under her eyes and extremely exhausted.

 **RRRRIIIIIIIINNNNG**

 ****

All the students in the school started rushing out of their classrooms as the bell had just rung to let them all out for summer break. Annabeth was no exception but she was rushing for another reason. The reason was because of another girl named Piper McLean. Annabeth and Piper are actually pretty good friends, but the problem was how much Piper obsessed over Percy. If Annabeth didn't know any better she would think that Piper just had very serious stalker problem. But that's the thing. She did know better. She shuddered at the memory of what happened a few years ago.

 **Flashback**

 ****

Percy Jackson was ten years old. He and Annabeth were spending their time at a park near their school. They were waiting for Piper as she had yet to arrive. Then they heard a grunt in the bushes.

"What was that? Want to go check it out Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Sure Percy," Annabeth replied. When they reached the bush they almost hurled. They saw Piper holding a bloody knife as she stood over the corpse of a man. When Piper turned around she saw Percy and Annabeth and gasped.

"Percy! Annabeth! This isn't what it looks like!" Piper cried out. Percy's brain just shut down and he fainted. Annabeth, however just stood there with her mouth gaping in shock.

"Um, I can explain?" Piper said shakily. Afterwards Piper explained to Annabeth that the man she killed was a rapist who targeted young boys. She looked completely orgasmic when she said she killed the man because he was going to target Percy. After all Percy was what she lived for. Annabeth just thought that her devotion to Percy was just crazy. Annabeth never said it out loud since it would be dangerous.

 **Flashback End**

 ****

It was certainly a good thing that Percy didn't remember what happened at all. The girls both made a silent agreement to never tell Percy unless it threatened his life or if Percy found out.

Annabeth walked to the front of the school and saw Percy and Piper standing and seemingly waiting for her. Percy was reading another book from his manga collection and Piper was (secretly?) sucking on a spoon that Percy used to eat his pudding today. Annabeth shook her head at her behaviour with a smile. Piper's unhealthy obsession over Percy was so bad that she even had a hidden shrine a mural for the guy. It's a shame that he was to dense to understand.

Annabeth took a deep breath and headed towards her two best friends. 


	7. Chapter 7

Dogbiscuit1967: To be honest I never watched Fatal Attraction but I did base Piper off of the yandere personality from some Japanese anime. Anyways thanks for your reviews! 

* * *

"Hey Percy, Piper," greeted Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth!" Percy says with a smile. Piper just nods her head while still licking her spoon. Annabeth sweat drops at this action. She then turns towards Percy.

"Percy, I wanted to tell you this for quite a while," Annabeth states.

"Hmm? What did you want to ask?"Percy asks. Piper started to narrow her eyes at Annabeth.

"Now before I say what," Annabeth turns toward Piper, "We can share or we can fight and you know who will win." Piper looks thoughtful for a moment which is pretty hard considering she has a spoon in her mouth. She then nodded, agreeing with what Annabeth said. Annabeth turned back towards Percy.

"Percy, what I wanted to say was I-I-I lo-." Annabeth got cut off as a flash of light went off behind her.

"Percy!" a desperate voice called out, "It's been too long!" Percy got glomped by Athena.

"Athena, get off of him. That girl with the spoon looks like she wants to kill you," said Artemis.

"You're just jealous that I'm getting some Percy time." Athena argued.

"Why would I be jealous of you. It's not as if I like him or anything." Artemis replied with a blush.

"WHAT IS GOING ON AND WHO ARE YOU TWO?!" Annabeth yells out in shock. The two goddesses ceased their arguing and turned their heads toward the irate blond. Athena let go of Percy and took a step towards Annabeth.

"Annabeth dear, that is no way to speak to your mother," Athena said. Annabeth dropped her jaw in shock. Piper on the other hand lifted her knife that came out of nowhere and swung it at Athena. Artemis blocked the knife using her own knife and disarmed Piper. Piper fell to the ground in shock that she got disarmed so spoon fell out of her mouth. Artemis took a pride filled stance with her eyes closed.

"You wouldn't be able to face against a goddess unless you had years of training," Artemis said. When she opened her eyes she sweat dropped. Piper was on her hands and knees with teary eyes as she looked at the spoon on the ground.

Percy got up from the ground no longer brain dead and saw a seen of Piper crying, Annabeth shocked, Athena smug and Artemis with a sweat drop. He decided to go to the most pressing issue. He headed towards Piper and pulled her into a hug. Piper stopped crying and picked up her knife. While Percy rubbed Piper's back she cut of several strands of Percy's hair and pocketed it.

"Um, Piper? Did you just cut off some of my hair?" Percy asked.

"No, why would you think that," Piper said with a smile.

"Oh, no reason."

"So, who are they, Percy?" Piper asked with a dark aura. For some reason Percy was unaffected but Artemis and Athena started to sweat profusely.

"Hmm? Oh, they are the goddesses Athena and Artemis. I met them when I was eight. I also went to Olympus with Athena. Artemis kidnapped me after she knocked me out too but that was before I met Athena," Percy stated. Piper's eyes were shadowed by her bangs as the dark aura became a malicious one.

"Don't worry Percy," she said in a slightly demented voice, "I'll protect you. No one will take you from me ever again." Once again Percy was unaffected by the voice as if he couldn't hear it. The girls on the other hand were pulled out of their shock or sweat drop. Annabeth finally out of shock asked the crucial question that she needed to know.

"I still don't know who you two are. Can you two please explain to me who you are and perhaps tell me who you two are to Percy," Annabeth said with a frown.

"I am the goddess of wisdom, Athena. I am one of many who wish to be loved by Percy. I long for his warming embrace," Athena stated.

'That doesn't sound so bad,' Annabeth thought.

"I also wish to feel his warm seed inside of me as I submissively take him into each and every one of my holes!" Athena declared loudly as she wrapped her arms around her body. Her face was flushed as she imagined what she just talked about out loud. She started to giggle madly as everyone else sweat dropped.

'That escalated really quickly,' Annabeth thought. She had a slight blush as she also couldn't help thinking about what Athena said. Ignoring her mother she turned towards Artemis. "And who are you?"

"I am the goddess of the hunt, Artemis. I dislike Percy very much. I mean I wouldn't mind if he pursued me but it isn't as if I would return his interests," she said. Piper got near her and pulled something out of her pocket, "Hey don't take that give it back," she cried out desperately. Piper took one look at the picture and began to drool. It was a picture of Percy wearing nothing as he took a shower. Annabeth got behind Piper and saw the picture.

"Huh, yeah, sure. You obviously don't like Percy. I mean why else would you have a picture of naked Percy in your pocket," Annabeth said with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" Percy cried out in shock. Artemis felt as if an arrow was shot through her heart.

"Wah!" She cried, "Percy you jerk!" With that said Artemis smacked Percy across the face and flashed out to her palace.

Percy's head was spinning from the blow.

'Now what did I do this time,' he thought to himself.

 **Olympus**

 ****

Aphrodite was licking off some of her own juices from her nether region. She was absolutely ecstatic. Not only had Percy gotten two more girls but one of them was her own daughter. She couldn't have been more proud of her daughter's choice for a boyfriend.

 **In the Throne Room**

 ****

Hestia, the goddess of the hearth was bored. She had been tending the hearth for several millennia so it wasn't shocking news. She looked down at earth to see her favorite hero, Percy Jackson. She watched as his friend Annabeth and her mother argue about who was more suited to be Percy's boyfriend. Piper was just standing there holding a picture of naked Percy while tubing her thighs together. Percy on the other hand was trying his best to placate the mother daughter duo.

Hestia sighed. 'Maybe I should go out and have some fun. Better yet I Gould mess with Percy.' Hestia thought fondly about what she could do to Percy. She then decided. 'I shall mess with Percy and turn him into a sis con!' She thought, 'now then time to wear the appropriate clothes and go wait for him at his home.'

 **Jackson Residence**

 ****

It had taken several hours to calm Annabeth and her mother. In the end he allowed them both to come with him to his home.

"Hey mom! We're home!" Percy greeted as he opened the front door. He reached the living room and a brown blur smacked into him.

"Hello big brother," said the girl, "are you ready to play with me? If you don't I'm going to be really sad. **AnD yOu DoN't WaNt ThAt, Do YoU bIg BrOtHer?"**

 ****

* * *

Percy's powers thus far:

Shape shifting: Percy can shapeshift into whatever he pleases as long as he saw it at least once in his life.

Ice Make Magic: From Fairy Tail, Percy can make anything out of his ice magic as long as he has the imagination.

Speaking to Animals: Percy can speak to any animal and it isn't limited to just earthly animals but monsters as well.

Book Absorbtion: Percy can absorb a single book at least once a month in order to gain a specific ability from said book.

Pheromones: A gift from Aphrodite that will make Percy irresistible to women no matter what. He doesn't know how to control it nor does he know he has it.

Protagonist of a Harem Story: Percy can recover from just about any injury inflicted on him by any of the girls vying for affection. The damage will only heal if it was done outside of battle.


End file.
